jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8
is the eighth chapter of the manga and the third chapter of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. Orchestra breaks off their fight against Lehm to pursue Koko Hematyar and Jonah, culminating in them using their trump card. Title page Shisho and Chinatsu and Lehm and Valmet Summary Chinatsu senses the threat from Lehm and blocks his shots with her ballistic shield despite his use of a . Shisho helps brace the shield due to the stopping power of Lehm's Heckler & Koch Mark 23 and the latter admires Chinatsu's instincts, earning a rebuke from Valmet. Shisho returns fire with his AKS-47, yelling at Lehm to stop ruining his magnum opus by mixing in the wrong sounds. Lehm is amused at the musical analogy and counters that a gunfight is a farting contest: messy, loud, and shameful. Shisho runs out of ammunition and Chinatsu convinces him to pull back or they will lose Koko Hekmatyar. As they fall back he wonders why she did not use her Chinatsu Cannon Special, but she used up all the grenades against the Dubai Police Force. However she reminds him that they still have a machine gun, which cheers Shisho up. His praise makes Chinatsu happy and they decide to also kill Jonah. While Lehm helps Valmet walk they conclude that Chinatsu is the brains of Orchestra and that taking her out is their priority. The Honda CR-V driven by Ugo and carrying R, Mao, and Tojo arrives and Lehm has Tojo and Valmet switch places. Both parties then separate. Koko and Jonah are running along the waterfront and she is amazed at Orchestra's use of firepower. Jonah replies that someone whose job involves using guns will enjoy using them and that even someone who does not use weapons regularly can be corrupted by them, which Koko is in the business of selling. However she is happy that he was honest with her and has some counterarguments of her own that she will share with him after they get out of their current situation. The CR-V reaches the waterfront road and catches up with Koko and Jonah. Valmet directs them to act as a shield instead of trying to pick them up as Orchestra quickly appears on the scene in a GMC Sierra. Shisho is riding in the bed and armed with an IMI Negev, surprising R. He, Mao and Valmet shoot it out with Shisho but neither side is able to take the other out. The Sierra accelerates to come around again and reposition, allowing Mao to see that they have an M2 Browning mounted in the crew cab and pass the warning to Koko. Chinatsu regrets having to kill Jonah as Orchestra comes around again. Mao and R target the engine but as soon as the Sierra pulls up alongside Chinatsu fires the M2 with a trigger button in the steering wheel just as Jonah pushes Koko into the harbour. The CR-V is hammered and Ugo is forced to deliberately crash it into a pillar along the waterfront to bring it to a halt. The Sierra heavily damaged, Orchestra is forced to abandon it right after. Jonah and Koko emerge from the harbour and the former cocks his FN Hi-Power, as he has lost his MP5K. When he tries to take a look from beyond the harbour wall he is greeted with a burst of machine gun fire from Shisho, who with Chinatsu is sheltered behind a shipping container right across from them. After Jonah fires his pistol at them Chinatsu's hat is shot off and she senses that something is up, causing her to beg Shisho to fall back. However he brushes off her warning and steps out, getting shot through the heart by Lutz. Anime and manga differences Episode 3 *Lehm praising Chinatsu and Shisho returning fire, Shisho's running out of ammunition, and Orchestra falling back are shown from different angles. *The episode adds: **A flashback of Orchestra's shootout with French police and a flash forward of Shisho's massacre at the opera house are shown when Lehm gives his view of a firefight. **Orchestra getting into the Sierra and talking about cutting up their source for not telling them about Jonah before peeling out. **Lehm receiving his Model 727, Tojo tracking Jonah and Koko via laptop, and Lehm talking directly to Ugo. **A scene of a mother playing with her child and their dog on the beach when Jonah mentions the corrupting influence of weapons. **Valmet searching for Koko and Jonah from the CR-V and Lehm and Tojo running. **Additional footage of Jonah and Koko running along the waterfront. **Orchestra reaching the waterfront road. *Mao is not shown leaning out of the window and banging on the roof when the CR-V leaves. *The two men who notice Jonah carrying a gun are different. *The CR-V does not cut off oncoming traffic when it reaches the waterfront road. Episode 4 *The episode adds: **Orchestra pulling up alongside the CR-V, the Negev, and Shisho before the running firefight. **A longer shot of the M2 when the Sierra pulls ahead and additional footage of it before and after it fires. **Jonah pushing Koko into the harbour. **Orchestra realising that they missed Koko and exiting the Sierra, which catches fire. **Jonah retrieving his Hi-Power from his pocket. **Chinatsu stopping Shisho from breaking cover just before Jonah begins firing back. *R and Mao's guns are switched. *The angle at which Shisho runs out when he gets shot are different. Category:Volume 2 08